DragonMoon Z
by Dax2020
Summary: This DBZ and Sailormoon Crossover. It'll probably never be finished because I stopped likeing DBZ. Rini has a crush on Trunks. Trunks is to old for Rini. What does Rini do? Go back in time of corse! R/R


Dragon Moon Z  
  
This is a Sailor Moon & Dragon Ball Z crossover.  
  
In the first part, Rini is 8 years old, & Trunks is eighteen. It takes place in crystal Tokyo.  
  
This is my first crossover, so e-mail me at Tim_seighteen2@excite.com and tell me what you think. Questions, comments. Good, bad. Whatever, just e-mail me.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
" " = Talking  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
****** ****** ****** = Time Laps  
  
{A.N.) } = Authors Notes  
  
This story is dedicated to Nathan Parker who got me watching Sailor Moon. And to Shane Green who got me watching Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Trunks is a palace guard. Ami & Greg are married. Gohon and Trunks are friends  
with Rini, Gohon is more of a best friend tho.  
  
Now, on with the show (so to speak).  
  
****** ****** ******  
  
"Hey Trunks. What's up?" I asked as I walked up to my favorite guard.  
  
"Hi Small Lady. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would do me a favor."  
  
"Sure anything for you princess."  
  
"Would you teach me the martial arts?"  
  
"Sure. I would love too. I get off duty at 6:30. Do you wanna meet me at the gym at 6:45?" "Yeah. That's fine. And Trunks, thanks. I have to go now. I have a cooking lesson with Lita. Bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
****** ****** ******  
  
'Wow! He said he would. It's just going to be me and him, all by our selves. I can't wait. I wish he knew how much I love him.'  
  
****** ****** ******  
  
{5 years pass. Trunks keeps giving Rini martial art lessons, and Rini's love for him grows} "Today I'm going to tell Trunks how I feel." 'Right, you've only said that every day for the last couple of years.' "But today's the day! I will do it!" I said to my mirror. I finished putting my hair in it's normal braided pig tails. 'But first, I promised I would watch Tai.' I reminded myself. {A.N.)Tai is Ami & Gregs child.}  
  
****** ****** ******  
  
'This is it. He's right through those doors. Alright, I'm going in now. I'm going to walk in there, and tell him. Here I go.'  
  
I finally willed my legs to go and walked silently into the gym, hoping he would be turned away from the door. I wanted to scare him, like he always did me.  
  
I looked around the room, and spotted him a few meters away from the door. I started to creep up on him, making sure not to make a sound. Then I heard it. The sound I always imagined I would make with him. The sound of a kiss.  
  
I looked down and confirmed that my ears were working. There were two sets of legs. His and someone else's.  
  
"Oh my god." My voice was barely a whisper.  
  
I doubt he even heard me as I ran back out the door. I ran. I didn't have anyplace to go, so I just ran, crying.  
  
I didn't know how, but I ended up in the rose garden. There were roses of every color. They normally help me relax. Normally.  
  
"Hey princess." A male voice said. I looked around to see who it was.  
  
"Hello Gohon," I patted the ground next to me, motioning for him to sit next to me.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Oh, come now. Things can't be that bad, can they? Come on. Tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"You see, I've had a crush on. someone for a long time. And today I was going to tell him."  
  
"So what's the problem? Who ever it is you have a crush on is very lucky."  
  
"The problem is, when I was going to tell him, I found him kissing someone else."  
  
"Oh, that is a problem. But hey, like you said, it was only a crush. You'll get over it. Trust the man who has have a lot of experience with crushes. By the way, who is it?"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Trunks? No kidding?"  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"You realize he's twenty-six? He's to old for you."  
  
"He's twenty-six? I always thought he was like eighteen or something."  
  
Gohon kept talking, but I couldn't hear him.  
  
'How can he be twenty-six? He is to old for me. But I still love him. What I'm I going to do? If only I was older.not older, what if he was younger? That could work. Oh my god!'  
  
". if I didn't have a crush on some girl, back when I was 16 or so, I wouldn't have married my wife, Videl?"  
  
"I gotta go. See ya later Gohon!" I got up and started to run to my room.  
  
"Okay. Bye Rini."  
  
****** ****** ******  
  
'Now, where did I put it?' I ran through from one side of my room to the other, looking in one drawer after an other.  
  
"Aha! The time key." 'But before I go I should write a note to my mom and dad.' I walked to my desk and started writing.  
  
'Dear mom & dad,  
  
I'm on my way to the past. If it works, you should know about it from memory. I should be back right after I write this. But just in case I'm gone a while and age, or whatever, you'll know that I wrote you a note. Gotta go.  
  
Love Rini  
  
I grabbed the key and held it high in the air.  
  
"Kronos, Guardian of Time, take me back to the year 2002!"  
  
Rini started to float then disappeared.  
  
****** ****** ******  
  
If you want to finish this fic, Go for it. You have my permission. 


End file.
